


Trials and Tribulations

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock, Mummy and Daddy Holmes, Obnoxious brats, Schoolboys, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy having Geniuses for sons, but Mr. and Mrs. Holmes do the best they can. Especially when they have to deal with their boys' school shenanigans. (SPOILERS FOR EMPTY HEARSE ONLY IN THE CHARACTERIZATION OF MUMMY AND DADDY HOLMES)</p><p> Based on Lizthefangirl's post on tumblr (link in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the Empty Hearse, I wanted to write something about Sherlock's oh so ordinary parents, and lizthefangirl gave me a fantastic idea with this little [post](http://lizthefangirl.tumblr.com/post/72261175626/sherlock-and-mycroft-holmes-attend-regular-people)
> 
> Four little warnings before you read:  
> 1\. I know that in Canon Sherlock's dad's name is believed to be Sherringford, but after watching tEH, I couldn't actually see him having such a pretentious name.... call it creative license. 
> 
> 2\. As far as dates go, I'm basing this on the assumption that Sherlock is 33 in 2013, making him 7 in 1987
> 
> 3\. This fic is completely unbeta'd, so all issues and inconsistencies are my own fault 
> 
> 4\. I do not own Sherlock or any of these characters, I only take 'em out to play with and give 'em back right after, I promise.

Their boys were brilliant, there was no doubt about it, and sometimes  they felt as though they were in over their heads, but Allan and Verity  Holmes were adamant that their sons grew to be not clever only but well-adjusted men. This of course meant that they needed to be exposed to other children their age, and with Mycroft starting high school, what better way to do that than attending a prestigious all boys school near their home. The boys would be exposed to other boys their age in a safe, healthy environment. It was the perfect plan. They couldn't have been more wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

-13th October 1987-

 

Allan rubbed his hands across his face before lifting his head to face his elder son sitting in the chair opposite him, with all the dignity of a man twice his age. The 15 year old had come home from school and solemnly handed him the note. Allan had looked at the words "Disciplinary Form" printed in stark letters on the top of the page, and sighed. He loved his boys, really, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't expected this, if anything he thought it would have happened sooner. His boys were geniuses, and apparently insensitiveness came with the territory, he learned to accept this when 6 year old Mycroft had reduced a maid to tears by detailing the condition of her rather unfortunate love life. The only surprising bit was that it was Mycroft who got into trouble first. Sherlock was usually the loose cannon.

"Son."

"Father"

"Is there any particular reason why you called your classmate" he looked down at the note in his hands "a 'Degenerate and a waste of valuable oxygen'?"

Mycroft stared at his school shoes, grinding the heel of the left one into the carpet. He looked, for the first time that day, like the lanky, slightly awkward teenager he was.

"Well?"

Mycroft mumbled something.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Mycroft lifted his head and looked him straight in the eyes. "He was making fun of Sherlock to his friends. He called him a little freak. I thought I should" he paused for moment, as though trying to gather the right words "correct him on a few small points" he finished smugly.

Allan wasn't sure whether to be irritated or proud.

 

* * *

 

 

-7th December 1987-

 

A mother never plays favorites, but Verity had always had a soft spot for Sherlock, especially since her brilliant baby boy had always felt second best when compared to his older brother. She had thought that spending time with other boys would show him how smart he was. She did not, however, take into account how utterly bored he would be. _Allan probably saw this coming._ She thought wryly as she read the note handed to her by a rather sheepish seven year old. She repressed a sigh. This was just like the incident with Mycroft and the maid again. Sherlock had probably learned this particular trick from his older brother.

"Sherlock love?"

"Yes mummy?"

"Why did you tell the entire class that Mr. Donovan was having an affair with his neighbor?"

"Because he _was_. It was obvious from the way his suit had-"

Verity raised her hand to prevent her son from going any further. "That maybe true, but you can't just blurt out these things. You must have a little tact."

"Why?"

"Because it's impolite"

"But it's the truth. Aren't I supposed to tell the truth?" he looked up at her through impossibly thick lashes, an expression of genuine confusion etched on his face.

"Well, yes, but sometimes... sometimes it's much more appropriate to not blurt out these truths."

"Do you want me to fib then?"

"No- well" she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward off the headache she knew was coming "sometimes it's better not to say anything at all."

"But why?"

"Because it spares people's feelings"

Sherlock looked thoughtful "feelings are stupid" he said finally, with all the gravity he could muster.

Verity just sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

 

* * *

 

-21st March 1988-

 

"He thought you were in 12th?"Allan shook himself "but that's beside the point! Mycroft you diagnosed a boy with cancer!"

Mycroft had the decency to look sheepish. "There were signs."

"There were signs?" Alan rubbed at his temples "Couldn't you have broken the news a little better?"

"Better? How?" asked Mycroft, confused.

"More subtly." said Allan he thought for a moment "and not in front of the entire health class."

"His health was in danger, and he had a right to know!"

"I agree with you, but you could have been much more tactful about it!" Allan sighed, "I understand that you felt it was prudent to inform the boy, but really, you could have done it in a way that wouldn't emotionally traumatize the boy."

Mycroft's expression seemed to echo his brother's statement from three months back, though he didn't say a word.

Allan wondered, not for the first time, how they ever thought sending the boys to private school had ever been a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

17th May 1988

 

"But I was _bored_ mummy!"

"That does not mean you can _set fire_ to the art room Sherlock Holmes!"

Allan rubbed his eyes "How did you even _manage that_?"

Sherlock pulled a small magnifying glass from his pocket. "I was conducting an experiment" he said, stumbling only slightly over the words.

"Sherlock, we talked about this, experiments are only to be conducted in the science room."

"But mummy!"

"No buts! Honestly, what _were_ you thinking!?"

Allan reached over and squeezed his wife's shoulder, taking a deep breath himself and saying "what you did was very wrong Sherlock. I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done. Then you will come back down and tell us exactly why what you did was wrong."

Both parents watched the curly haired little boy flounce up the stairs in the dramatic way peculiar to all seven year olds.

Allan turned to his wife "In all honesty I think the teacher over-reacted a little. It was only a little fire, barely burnt through two stacks of paper."

"Mmmmm. I thought asking for an exorcism was a bit much."

 

* * *

 

 

-18th May 1988-

 

"Mycroft?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"A severed toe?"

"Yes"

"And how exactly did you get a severed toe?"

"The hospital. There was a field trip."

"Dare I ask why you brought a severed toe to class?"

"It was a biology class."

"Well, I suppose I should be glad it wasn't a severed head."

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't really a surprise that the boys were expelled from St. John's School for boys before the year was out, having caused one teacher to retire, two grown men to cry, and a small fire in the art room.

 

"We really should have expected this." said Allan watching the boys play chess on the drawing room floor.

"It could have been much worse. They could have been arrested." replied Verity

"That's the spirit dear"

They lapsed into silence. Sherlock checked Mycroft's king with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Well at least we won't have to attend those parent meetings anymore" sighed Verity

"Oh yes, those were _ghastly_."

"I suppose we'll have to find another tutor then?"

"That seems to be the best course of action."

"Hopefully neither of the boys will make him cry this time."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, all comments are appreciated, especially tumblr user lizthefangirl's, if she ever reads this....


End file.
